


A New Obsession

by Rara_Nunadashia



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Borderline Yandere OC, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Explicit Torture, F/M, I hardcore think Yan-chan should win Taro's heart...one way or another, Implied/Referenced Torture, In depth plans of murder, My tags are shit I'm sorry, OC in place of Raibaru-chan, Obsessive OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Nunadashia/pseuds/Rara_Nunadashia
Summary: Zangetsu Kyokko is a second year student who is very good friends with Yamada senpai. She was born in our reality and when she died, she inhabited he body of her alternate self inside the world of Yandere Simulator.Kyokko is a...tad obsessive...as she was in her previous life, and is a generally outgoing and a very happy person. Her crush is Male!Osoro-senpai and she commonly stalks him around. While she has Yandere tendencies on occasion she's never hurt someone else over her senpai. She knows whats going to happen with Ayano and decided to befriend her all the while trying to win the affections of Osoro and set Ayano up with her alternate selfs best friend, Taro-kun.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Male!Osoro/OC, Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. A Brand New World

So this fanfic is a work in progress as i update and change things based on the updates that Yandere Dev comes out with. My writing style can be a bit all over the place and i promise to try and not make Kyokko a Mary-sue, even thought i ironically enjoy a lot of Mary-sue fanfics on occasion. :P I don't upload often but don't think that I'll abandon any of my stories! I mostly work on my Novel i want to publish one day but its...along way to being finished T^T. Also sorry for the weird chapter cut offs, im not sure where good places for chapters to end yet in stories, its something i have to work on even in my own actual book. I'll upload the next chapter after the weekends done...well it might be earlier if i can get away from all my cousins Birthday parties and sewing projects.

~Rara

* * *

When I died I assumed I'd go to either heaven or hell. Maybe even purgatory. I never thought I'd be "reborn" in one of my favorite games. The Yandere Simulator. One minute I was at the gates to be judged and the next I was walking to my first day of class at Academi High.

“Oi, Kyokko!” I turned around as memories of my new life came to me. The girl yelling at me at the moment was the one and only Osana Najimi, and we were both in second year class one with Yandere-chan. My new name was Kyokko, which is super pretty, and I’ve been best friends with Osana and Taro-kun since childhood. I had a crush on Osoro-senpai, who was the leader of the delinquents, and was the male version of the character rather than the female. I'd never gotten super far into the game-play but I did know basic characters and the rivals.

“Hey, Osana-chan! Where’s Taro-kun?”

“That idiots late as always! He always keeping us waiting!” She began to rant as we walked into the school and into the common area when I tuned her out as I caught a glimpse of Osoro. God, I don’t know if it’s just me or past Kyokko’s feelings but my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest as I looked at him.

“Are you even listening?!” Osana yelled.

“W-what? Sorry Osana-chan...I got distracted.” She looked where i had previously been looking and smirked.

“Oh, I see how it is.” I sighed, knowing she'd give me shit for it later. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yan-chan hiding behind a tree staring at Taro who was reading next to the fountain. Maybe I could become friends with her?! It’s not like I really care about Osana and the others, I mean I did but...I’d always rooted for Yandere-chan to get Taro in the end. I walked up behind her quietly and...

“Psst!” She jumped and whirled around to glare at me.

“What do you want?”

“Do you like Taro-kun? I’ve seen you around school before. Aishi-san, right?” She blushed slightly before narrowing her eyes.

“How does that concern you?”

“Oh, well I figured if you did, I was going to invite you with us to hangout. We’re going to the arcade today, and to be honest I think it would be funny for you to ruin Osana-chan’s plans to flirt with him all night.” Yandere-chan’s eyes twitched at the thought of Osana flirting with Taro.

“What do you get out of me coming with?” She asked suspiciously.

“Other than messing with Osana-chan? I’d like to be friends with you. We’ve never really talked before but that’s because you’ve always seemed a bit closed off and I thought that you didn’t like me.” I said with a shrug messing with my low pigtails. She was quiet for a while before agreeing.

“I see. Yes, I will accept your offer of coming with to the arcade. What should I bring with me?”

“I'd say dress in something comfortable but cute. Umm, maybe bring 2,000 yen with you since we’re getting ramen for supper at that new ramen stand next to the arcade. Meet us at the front gates at 4:30, okay?” I said as the bell rang to get to class as I waved to her and walked up to Osana and Taro.

“Hey, just letting you know I invited Aishi-san to go with us to the arcade today.”

“What?! Why?! Today is our day!” Osana whined.

“Aw, I think you guys will really like her. Taro-kun, you don't mind right?”

“Huh? Yeah, it’s fine with me. She knows to meet us at the gate, right?” He said absentmindedly as he read his book making Osana growl.

“Arrg! Fine, but if she acts weird like she normally does, I'm ditching her.” Taro looked up and frowned at her harsh words but said nothing about the mean comments. During class I found myself daydreaming about Osoro-senpai and when it came to lunch, I chose to sit next to Yandere-chan.

“Hey! So Taro-kun said it was fine for you to come along. Osana-chan isn't too happy about it but whatever. So, I’ve noticed you get really shy when you stand next to Taro-kun, and I think you should just relax around him. If Osana-chan thinks you’re acting too weird she’ll leave and bitch about it until Taro-kun follows her, just so you know.” She stared at me blankly while eating, but I wasn't scared by it.

“How do you suggest I do that?” She asked and set her chopsticks down.

“Well, I'd start off by taking a deep breath and just relaxing your body. Taro-kun’s really good at noticing when people are stressed or off around him, so he’ll get worried or creeped out. I’m not gonna tell you to be nice to Osana-chan or anything but being civil towards her will make him happy. Uh, he likes mystery books and cherry blossoms so maybe talk about that? I can steer the conversation around a bit but Osana-chan will definitely catch on to that sooner or later.” I said in between bites of my food. She nodded and went back to eating her food silently while I talked. She soaked up information about Osana and Taro quickly, only asking questions when she was confused about something.

“So the best way to his heart is by having common interests and being a good listener?” She asked.

“I mean, everyone looks for at least one or two common interests in their partners. I know some of the things Taro-kun likes in girls, like cooking skills, they have to be kind, and knowledgeable about their hobbies.” I looked around to see if anyone was paying attention when I leaned in close. “Want to know a secret about Taro-kun?” She nodded enthusiastically with wide eyes. Gosh, she’s so cute! “Taro-kun wants to stay a virgin until his wedding night so he can become one with his future wife. I think he might want his future wife to do the same for him, but I think he’d be too embarrassed to answer me if i asked.” **[A/N: This is based on a conversation i actually had with some friends of mine about another friend who they were _all_ interested in. He actually _did_ confirm that he wanted to stay a virgin for his future wife and hoped that she'd do the same and i kinda see Taro being like that.]**

“Really?”

“Mhm, it was right around the time Osana-chan and I hit puberty and we learned about what sex was. We got the sex talk from her parents and about how we should stay pure for our husbands and Taro-kun ended up being included in that conversation.” We chatted some more before Osana pulled me away (more like me talking and Yan-chan half paying attention) and into the hallway.

“What’s your problem?” She asked me and crossed her arms.

“What?” I asked confused.

“Why are you talking to that weirdo all of a sudden?” She asked as people passed by us in the hallways.

“I didn’t know I needed a reason to make friends with someone. She seems really nice, and I always like making new friends. You know that.” Which is true. Kyokko, me, was friends with the majority of the people at school or at least in neutral standing.

“But you-” The bell rang and we walked back into class and that was the end of our conversation. The school day ended and I rode my bike home (I can ride a bike in this world without falling!), and was greeted by my father. 

“Welcome back, Kyo-chan. I've made you some cookies to take with you today.” This was my father, Zangetsu Sakyo, who worked two jobs not because we needed the money but because he loved to work. During the day he worked 6am-3pm at at the hospital as a nurse, which he was amazing at and everyone loved him, and at night from 6pm-2am he worked at a Host Club a few blocks over as a Host. 

My father was a very handsome man, and from what I knew, my mother had been one of his clients. She gave up full rights to me the moment I was born and I rarely ever see her. She was nothing but a gold digger and i couldn't stand her as she constantly belittled my father and her current husband. 

Usui Kaito was a kind hearted man with a  _ lot _ of money, and worshiped the ground my mother walked on. It's depressing how much she's twisted that sweet man around her finger, and my half sisters were no better. They walked all over him and he couldn't see it. I wasn't even his kid and he still sent me birthday presents and considered me one of his daughters, bless that man's heart.

“Kyo-chan, your mother called this morning and wanted to know if you needed anything in America? She and your sisters are spending two weeks there.” Hah, of course they were, and all of it will be funded by Kaito.

“Hmmm, I wouldn't mind some American candy, if it's alright with Kaito-kun otherwise no, i don't really need anything.” I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, knowing that he’d be laying down for a nap soon. “I'm going to work on my dress before I go out, I'll pick up some ramen for you for lunch tomorrow okay, Tou-chan?”

“Alright Kyo-chan. Good night.” He yawned and went to his room in our decent three bedroom house, and I walked into the spare bedroom which I was using as a sewing room. I'm so happy to find that Kyokko and I had the same hobby of designing and making clothes, or more specifically, Victorian and Renaissance themed dresses. I worked on that for a while before getting changed into a cute black flowy skirt that had gold beading and bells on it and a gold bodysuit with a lace jacket to go over it.

I made my way to Academi High and found that Yandere-chan was already there. She was dressed in a cute blue and white striped dress and a simple brown belt and a brown clutch.

“Aishi-san! Hey, i didn't think you'd be here early. You didn't wait too long did you?”

“No, I've only been here for a few minutes. When will Senpai be here?” I looked at my cell and sure enough Taro said he's running late but is hurrying there with Osana.

“They're on their way, Taro-kun sometimes gets sidetracked with studying or reading.” She nodded her head and we waited in a comfortable silence for about 10 minutes when we heard the unmistakable sound of Osana bitching.

“Kyokko-chan, Aishi-san! We haven't kept you long have we?” Taro-kun asked causing Yandere-chan to blush.

“Oh, n-no. Not very long.” She said with a slight stutter but otherwise wasn't acting weird, thank god.

“That's good! I can't wait to get to the arcade, they've got some new pinball machines that I'd like to try out. Glad to have you join us, Aishi-san.” Everything went well (and exactly as planned) since yandere-chan ruined Osana’s plans and I couldn't be happier. Honestly, her tsundere attitude rubbed me the wrong way. On the way home, Yandere-chan followed Taro-kun home secretly, and I walked Osana home taking the long route around so we could talk.

“...I'm going to confess to him on Friday under the Sakura tree.” She said and I couldn't help but spit out my water I was drinking.

“Are you serious?”

“O-of course i am stupid!” She blushed and punched me hard on the shoulder. I grunted and glared at her.

“Keep your hands to yourself, please. Go ahead, but i don't think he'll accept. He hasn't really been interested in anyone that I know of.”

“Oh, what do you know! He  _ will _ accept because he cares about me!” She stormed off and I realized that this was  _ seriously _ the beginning of the game.

“Wait, Osana-chan! Please don't be angry with me. I just...I don't want you to end up broken-hearted, y’know?” She stopped and stared at me while I tried my hardest to seem worried about her. Was this cruel of me to manipulate my best friend like this? I know the answer would be yes but...this is my life now.  _ My Life _ . Not the other Kyokko. Me. 

“I get that, okay. Just have some faith in me...that’s all I need.” I nodded my head.

“Do you plan on doing something special tomorrow for Taro-kun?”

“Yeah I made him a bento...I put all his favorite things in it so I know he’ll love it!” She said confidently.

“Good luck, Osana-chan.” She gave me a small smile before we finally made it back to her house. I watched her go inside and a hand grabbed my shoulder. I whipped around to see that it was only yandere-chan.

“Geez, you scared the shit outta me! What’s up?”

“Thank you for inviting me today. Spending time with Senpai was...amazing.” She blushed and I couldn’t help but squeal. I hugged her tightly but quickly let her go.

“No worries! Oh, what’s your cell number? I took some photos of you and Taro-kun playing some of the games.” We exchanged numbers and she couldn't stop staring at the photos Id taken. Pretty sneaky, am I right? I took another long drink of my water bottle when Yandere-chan spoke up.

“Zangetsu-san, may I ask if you have a crush on anyone?” I nodded my head and blushed thinking about Osoro.

“Yeah...I like Osoro-senpai.” She looked almost surprised for a moment before she looked away.

“I see. Do you plan on confessing to him?” She asked.

“I mean i would love to be together with him, but he doesn’t know I exist. That and I’m pretty sure he’s only interested in...more mature women. I’ve...seen him at a strip club near my dad’s Host Club.”  _ More like stalked him.  _ She hummed and walked me up to my door when I realized I hadn’t told her my address. Maybe she got it from Info-chan? My house was only two blocks away from Osana-chan and Taro-kun’s so it really isn’t that hard to find. I waved her off and walked into a dark house. I went up to my sewing room and about an hour later I got a text from an unknown number.

**??: So, I hear you’re interested in Osoro.**

**Me: Uh, who is this?**

**??: You may refer to me as Info-chan.**

**Me: Oh, well hello. Yeah...I like him. Why?**

**Info-chan: For a price I can tell you some of his likes and dislikes.**

**Me: What are you asking for?**

**Info-chan: Oh a favor here and there. Perhaps some panty shots of requested girls.**

_ Oh man...what do I do? I want to learn this stuff so bad but...I can't take pictures of other girls. But maybe… _

**Me: ...How about this. You tell me his likes and dislikes, plus a photo of him half naked...and ill model for some pictures in my corset and leggings.**

**Info-chan: Deal. I’ll send someone over tomorrow to take the pictures. Once those are done I’ll give you the information.**

**Me: Sounds fair. Make sure they come over after 6 or my dad might ask questions.**

She didn't respond after that and I realized I forgot to tell yandere-chan about Osana’s plan!

**Me: Yan-chan! Yan-chan!**

**Yan-chan: I didn’t know we were on a first name basis now.**

**Me: Never mind that, Osana-chan plans to confess to Taro-kun underneath the Sakura tree behind school on Friday!**

**Yan-chan: WHAT?!**

**Me: Yeah. Tomorrow she’s going to give him a bento box full of his favorite foods. All week she’s going to try and woo him so...just giving you a heads up if you want to foil her plans. (￣▽￣)ノ**

I left Yan-chan to plot (I love calling her that!) and decided to get a good night's rest. The next day I woke up early at 5 and made my father and I a quick breakfast. He scarfed it down, kissed my cheek, and ran out the door so he wouldn’t be late for his shift. I watched some TV before school and walked to Osana-chan’s house to see her just walking out the door and up to Taro-kuns.

“Osana-chan!” She waved at me as Taro-walked out the door with his sister Hanako. “Good morning, Hanako-chan, Taro-kun!” We walked Hanako to school and then made our way to Academi when we met up with Yan-chan.

“Good morning, Yan-chan! Walk with us?” She nodded and we walked to school with Osana-chan taking up most of Taro-kun’s time and Yan-chan talking quietly to me.

“Can you distract her during lunch so I can put laxatives in the bento?” I nodded my head with a smile and checked my cell to see a text from Info-chan.

**Info-chan: If you throw in some outfit changes and some half nude shots, I’ll pay you half of the earnings and throw in another photo of Osoro.**

**Me: You serious?**

**Info-chan: Deadly.**

**Me: Deal. If you’re providing the outfits, will they be in my size? I'm about an XL because of my boobs and I wear a 44DD.**

**Info-chan: Yes, I'll have the outfits.**

I couldn’t wait for school to end so the first half breezed by quickly, when it came to lunch everyone left the room and I called Osana over.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure, just don’t take too long!” I lead her to a secluded hallway and pulled on my pigtails nervously.

“So, you already know I like Osoro-senpai. So I’ve seen him around with some girls, and they are so much prettier than I am. I’m just not sure what to do. Like, how do I compare to that?!” Osana-chan placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

“Just be yourself dummy! If he can’t accept you for you then he doesn't deserve you!” I hugged her tightly to me, feeling guilty for what was going to happen to her soon enough. We walked back to the classroom and Osana-chan left to go eat with Taro-kun. Yan-chan followed after her and I knew that Taro-kun would be leaving today due to his stomach. I ate alone in the classroom and saw Osoro-senpai walking out with the other delinquents. He turned back and we met eyes causing me to blush darkly. I looked away and when I turned back he was already walking away again.

**Me: Did it work?**

**Yan-chan: Like a charm.**


	2. Gettin it...Gettin it

Here's the next chapter! If anyone who actually likes this wants me to add another chapter I'll gladly do so sometime. Enjoy!

~Rara

* * *

I smiled to myself and knew that everything was going according to plan. If I remember correctly tomorrow she’ll want to show him pictures of this pretty scenic view. I’ll have to let Yan-chan know tomorrow. The rest of the day passed by and I was both anxious and excited for my little...photo shoot. Dad left for work after his nap and promptly at 6, the doorbell rang. I opened it up and to my surprise, it was Yan-chan!

“Yan-chan? What are you doing here?” It was then that I saw her carrying two very large duffel bags. “Ooooh. Okay, come inside. We can go up to my room.” She set the bags on the floor and began to set up a computer. After it booted up Info-chan popped up on the screen with her avatar. 

“Hello, Zangetsu-san. Aishi-san will be taking the photo’s today and I’ll be directing you into different poses. I figured you’d be most comfortable with her taking pictures.” We went through various poses with my corset on which was the one we took the most pictures of. Info-chan had me wear so many sexy (but also slutty) outfits that I never could have worn in my previous life, I tried on the sexy policewoman, the sexy nurse, the sexy nun, etcetera. Finally, we came to the half naked pictures.

“Yan-chan, are you sure you’re okay with seeing me half naked?” She nodded her head and I took off the last outfit until I was down do my underwear and the white shirt from the sexy nurse costume. I took my bra off and posed looking out the window as the camera flashed. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes pretending to be sleeping and she took some more shots. By this point Info-chan was just watching us as I did my own poses, only speaking up if she didn't like what I was doing. I turned around and let the shirt fall a bit so you could see my shoulders and back as i looked over my shoulder with my best smolder. (Jesus that's the best word ever.) Once Info-chan was satisfied I took the shirt off showing off the thong i had on. I laid back on the bed and posed with my feet crossed in the air and I blew a kiss to the camera. Last but not least i laid on my back and covered my breasts partly in the last pose she wanted me to do. It was now about midnight when i got dressed in my night clothes.

“Are you sure you were okay with doing this Yan-chan?” She paused and looked at some of the outfits.

“Is this what men like to see? Would Senpai like something like this?”

“Hmm, that’s difficult to answer as each person likes certain things. Taro-kun’s not really the type to look at overly sexual things, in fact he frowns upon them from what I know. I mean that could have changed since we learned about this stuff but he probably wouldn't answer if i asked.”

“Maybe.” She turned to leave when I remembered something.

“Oh, Yan-chan! Osana-chan plans to show some beautiful scenic pictures to Taro-kun tomorrow that I know he’ll really like. Maybe...maybe you can take some panty shots of other girls on her phone so he’ll become disgusted with her!” I wiggled my eyebrows at her. “I’ll even wear nice underwear for my own panty shot.” She rolled her eyes and left with the clothes and gear in tow.

The next morning I woke to a text from Info-chan.

**Info-chan: I've wired 60,000 yen to a credit card in your mailbox. Use it as you please. Here are the photos, as promised. Pleasure working with you, Zangetsu-san.**

I opened my phone and blushed seeing a shirtless Osoro stretching during gym showing off his muscles and six pack. In the second photo Osoro-senpai's pants were hanging unbuttoned and low at his hips showing his happy trail and he was staring right at the camera with a smirk that made me shiver. From what Info-chan gave me Osoro-senpai likes steak and potatoes and dislikes broccoli. 

I got ready for school and sure enough, the credit card was in the mailbox. What was I going to do with all this money? This was the equivalent of like $600! Maybe i can buy some of my own sexy outfits, yeah i think i'll do that. I'm sure that I'll end up taking more photo shoots. I kind of enjoyed doing that. School passed by uneventfully and at the end of school Osana was very unhappy. 

“Osana-chan, why the long face?”

“I don't understand. How did those pictures get on my phone? I swear I didn't take them!” She said to herself.

“What pictures?” I asked and she froze in her spot. She slowly got out her phone and sure enough, there were tons of panty shots on her phone. Even mine, and my ass looked good if I do say so myself. My silence must have made her angry as she snatched her phone back and ran away. I shrugged it off and decided to walk around town when I saw some of the delinquents that Osoro-senpai lead were being questioned by the police near the supermarket.

“What are you boys doing lurking around here like some no good criminals? Trying to find a nice fellow to jump?” One officer said and the other looked like they didn't want to be there at all. The delinquents looked like they were about to fight when I stepped in.

“Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late! We can get some food at the supermarket and then head to my house. Oh, hello officer!” I smiled widely and everyone looked surprised.

“You...know them?”

“I sure do! I'm tutoring them today, now we need to get going if that's alright, sir?”

“I...of course.” He said slowly as I pulled one of the boys with me into the store and other followed obediently after me.

“Pick whatever you want, your coming to my house. I'm sure they'll follow us to my house to make sure you actually come with.” They stocked up on a shit ton of snacks and I paid for it even though they were complaining about it. We carried it to my house and sure enough the police followed us trying to be discreet. 

“Hey, why are you helping us?” Dairoku Surikizu asked and I shrugged.

“Just felt like it. Come on, my house is right around here. Please be quiet for about an hour as my father will be sleeping before work.” We all got situated in my living room and pulled out my DVD collection. “Lets watch a movie and then i can plug in my PS2. I have Gauntlet, Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto 2, Harvest Moon, And Crash Bandicoot.” We ended up putting in Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift with subtitles and they loved it. Dad woke up at about 5:30 and came down in his suit and just stared at us.

“Hey, Tou-chan, these are my new friends. We're gonna hang out here today.” He chuckled seeing what movie we had in and grabbed an apple to take with him. The boys introduced themselves to him and he smiled.

“Nice to meet you both. Feel free to come over anytime, any friend of Kyo-chan’s is welcome here. Kyo-chan you know where the takeout pamphlets are, order anything you guys like for supper.”

“Okay, Tou-chan. I'll order you something for lunch for tomorrow too.” I kissed his cheek and saw him off as the others watched the interaction between us.

“So, where does your old man work?” Hayanari Tsumeato asked as Surikizu raided the fridge for my dad’s alcohol. 

“Mmm, during the day he works at the hospital as a nurse and at night he's a host at a Host Club.”

“Seriously? Wow.” The three of us ended up getting chinese take out and we had so much fun taking turns playing Grand Theft Auto and they both ended up leaving around midnight. I quickly got on the computer and ordered my outfits leaving me with about 34,000 yen left. I had my college fund and my own bank account with money from my mother but I refused to use it unless I had no pocket money. I slept like a rock and woke up to my father shaking my shoulders.

“Kyo-chan, you forgot to set your alarm. I'm leaving now so you might want to start getting ready. Love you, sweetheart.” I groaned and hugged him weakly not really wanting to get up. He laughed and left my room as I sat up slowly, drool on my pillow, and hair in my mouth. I must have looked like a hot mess. I quickly got ready and left in a hurry because i had to meet Osana-chan and Taro-kun early for our study session at his home before school. I knocked on the door out of breath and Mrs. Yamada opened the door.

“Oh, hello Kyokko-chan, we weren't sure you were coming today.”

“Forgot...to set...my alarm.” I wheezed out. She laughed and let me in to see Osana cozied up next to Taro.

“You're late! You kept us waiting you dummy!” I groaned and plopped myself down on the other couch.

“Yeah well, i forgot to set my alarm. Not like you guys haven't done it before *cough* Taro-kun *cough*.” He too groaned as we laughed at him. Once our study session was done we made our way to school and i texted Yan-chan.

**Me: So, Osana-chan hasn't mentioned what she has planned today. Sorry that I can't help out more...･ﾟﾟ･(＞_＜)･ﾟﾟ･｡.**

**Yan-chan: Don't worry. I'll take care of it.**

Osana-chan and Taro-kun went off to talk and I saw Yan-chan follow them so I let them be and just lounged outside. The morning classes passed by quickly and for lunch I sat on one of the benches by myself and opened my sketchbook to design some new dresses. A few minutes later the sun was blocked and I knew someone was standing in front of me. I looked up and felt my heart stop seeing it was Osoro-senpai.

“I hear you helped out some of my boys yesterday with the cops.” His deep voice pulled me in and I found myself blushing deeply.

“O-oh, it was nothing really.” He hummed and sat next to me lounging like he owned the bench, the few people who were here already were watching our every move in case something happened. Osoro-senpai wasn't known for his warm fuzzy attitude after all.

“They owe you a favor. What do you want?” He looked me dead in the eye and i had no idea what i wanted.

“Um…” Maybe they could model for me! “I guess...I'd like for all of you to be my models. I design clothes and sew them up for fun, but uh, I need more practice with male clothes. Id just need measurements and all that. You all could hangout at my place for the day on Saturday?” He cocked his head to the side and studied me intently.

“The whole gang? I doubt your family would like well known  _ delinquents _ into your home.” 

“S-sure, as long as i tell Tou-chan ahead of time he’ll be okay with it.” The two boys from yesterday walked up to us as they came into the common area and greeted Osoro-senpai first then me.

“Tell the others to meet at her house on Saturday morning at 9 am.” Osoro-senpai commanded and turned back to me when the boys nodded and walked away. “Now, show me some of these designs.” I smiled widely and showed him some of the dresses and the few suits id designed.

“I can make custom designs and suits as well, so if no one likes the designs I already have they can tell me what they’d like. I can make some more modern clothes too.” I let him flip through my sketchbook and he stopped at one with a smirk.

“And this?” I blushed seeing that it was a drawing of him with his hair pulled back and he was dressed in a Nazi uniform. What can I say, I thought he’d look good in it, the uniform was quite stylish.

“Practice. Drawing guys are hard you know.” He chuckled and handed the sketchbook back as the bell rang and I was in heaven. He came over and talked to me! Yan-chan came up to me and walked with me to class.

“He talked to me. Oh, gosh he talked to me and is coming to my house on Saturday.  _ He’s coming to my house on Saturday!” _ I squealed and she smiled thinly.

“I'm happy for you.”  _ Is she really though? Well i do enjoy her putting the thought in. _

“Ah, that’s right. So what did you do to foil Osana-chan’s plans today?” I whispered softly and a dark look entered her eyes.

“Senpai lent her the book his sister got for him and it unfortunately got damaged.” She said back and I couldn’t help but laugh. That thing was so important to him, there’s no way he’ll accept her tomorrow after she tries to show him the “playlist” she’s made for him.

“He’ll be very angry after that. Tomorrow’s the last day before she confesses. I think she plans to make a playlist of songs for him to listen to on her phone for tomorrow but I could be wrong. Do you want to come over Saturday with everyone?”

“Would you like me to?” She asked watching Taro-kun walk into his classroom on the way to our own.

“Hmmm...Oh, I think Taro-kun has to go to the bookstore then, maybe I can ask if you can go with?” She nodded her head quickly and looked excited.

“Yes, I would love to do that!” We sat threw another boring lesson and sure enough once school was done, Osana-chan walked up Taro-kun slowly with her head down and spoke to him quietly. She handed him back the book and Taro-kun looked angry and disappointed. He left her standing there and I caught up to him after a few blocks.

“Hey, are you okay Taro-kun?”

“Yeah, Osana’s been acting so weird this last week. I just don't understand.” He said with a sigh as he stared at the waterlogged book.

“I’m sorry about what happened to the book, I know it was important to you. Are...you still planning on going to the bookstore on Saturday?” He nodded his head and smiled.

“Yeah, a new book in a series I’ve been reading is coming out.”

“Would you mind if Yan-chan, comes with you? I was going to go with her to the bookstore but Im having company over and cant make it. I feel bad to make her go by herself.”

“Yan-chan?” He asked confusedly.

“Oh, Yan-chan is Aishi-san. I gave her a nickname.” I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and I could tell he felt at least a little bit better.

“Yeah, I’d like the company. Tell her to meet me at that little cafe near the bookstore at noon okay?” I nodded and made my way home, calling Osana-chan to see what she was doing.

“Hello?” She answered sullenly.

“Hey, Osana-chan...are you okay?” She sighed and i could tell she was holding back tears.

“I don't understand why all of this is happening. I didn't take those pictures, i don't know who knocked the book into the fountain, and i thought i tasted the food i made for Taro-senpai.”

“Hmmm...maybe you should get your fortune read. Do you...do you have anything planned for tomorrow?”

“No...Ill figure something out. Thanks though.” Osana-chan hung up the phone just as i was walking into the house and was surprised to see my father up and not taking a nap.

“Hey, Tou-chan. Are you not taking a nap today?” He smiled and patted the couch next to him for me to sit down.

“No, I'm working on some paperwork at the moment Kyo-chan. Tell me all about your week at school.” I told him all about my classes and hesitantly told him about what I'd been doing with Yan-chan.

“If she's anything like Ryoba-san, I wouldn't put it past her to be like that. I know how you girls can be with your crushes. Speaking of which...which boy has caught my dear babies attention?” He smiled sweetly but i wasn't sure he was as happy as he pretended to be.

“Um, Tou-chan...about that, well...Iminvitinghimoverwithhisgang on Saterday tospendthedayoversoicanmeasurethem and make clothes for them buttoalsogetonhisgood side!” I quickly spat out causing my father to laugh.

“I half expected you to say Taro-kun or Budo-kun!”

“No way, Yan-chan would kill me if I liked Taro-kun!”  _ Literally. _ “And Budo-kun likes Yan-chan so...my hands are tied. No i like...I like Osoro-senpai and he’s coming over with his gang. On Saturday. This week. As in two days from now.”

“And how many people will be coming over?” He asked and began to organize his papers.

“Six people. Yan-chan is gonna stay for awhile before going to the bookstore with Taro-kun. That’s okay...right?”

“Hmmm...how many boys will be here?” He asked and I rolled my eyes.

“Five boys are in his gang, excluding Osoro-senpai. Please, Tou-chan? I promise we’ll take care of the house and you already met two of the boys yesterday.” I made my eyes wide and pleaded with him. I really, really didn’t want to go back on my word.

“Alright. As long as Aishi-san will be here for a bit I'm fine with it. What time will they be here?”

“9 am. Tomorrow I have to ask if everyone will be eating breakfast here and what they want for lunch and dinner. Will you be eating with us?”

“I’ll be here for breakfast and dinner, I have some errands to run after breakfast.” We both moved into the kitchen and began to make a simple supper of grilled fish and rice for the two of us.

“Do you want me to come with you? I can always run some errands tomorrow for you when schools done as well.”

“Well, we do need some food from the store. I have a list of things we need, so you can pick those up tomorrow when you get food for Saturday. Try not to spend over 10,000 yen please.”

“I won’t, don’t worry.” I didn’t tell him about my private credit from Info-chan, knowing that he’d be angry about it. Inviting boys over was one thing, but taking lewd pictures of myself and selling them was another. It’s been awhile since Kyokko and her father, no...my father, had had supper together which made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. He was an amazing man who would move the world for me, and I loved that about him. He was so selfless when it came to people he cared about and I could only hope that he would be able to get along with Osoro-senpai. The night passed by uneventfully and the next morning I sent a quick text to Osana-chan, Yan-chan, and Taro-kun that I’d be heading to school by myself and told them not to wait up for me. 

I made my way to school and went towards the back where the incinerator was and sure enough everyone was there. I waved when Osoro-senpai looked my way and I blushed as I walked up to them.

“I forgot to ask yesterday if you all are going to eat breakfast at my house? Oh, and what would you guys like to eat for lunch and supper? I’m doing some grocery shopping tonight so i figured id pick everything up.” Everyone decided to eat breakfast at my house and were having a hard time deciding on what to eat when everyone started arguing. Oh no, what should i do?

“ _ Enough _ !” Osoro-senpai snarled and they all quieted down quickly. “We’re having pancakes and fruit for breakfast, Miso soup and Okonomiyaki for lunch, and Steak and Potatoes for supper.  _ That’s the final decision _ .” He turned to me and crossed his arms. 

“How much do we owe you?”

“W-what? Oh, you guys don't owe me anything. I don't mind buying seeing as you're all doing me a huge favor.” I smiled up at him and he frowned before growling.

“Fine. Then we'll carry the food back to your place. Your scrawny ass arms won't be able to carry shit.” I shrugged and pouted feeling a little insulted at being called scrawny. 

“Well, not everyone can be as fucking swol as you.” I snarked causing the others to gap at me. Osoro-senpai looked surprised for a moment before smirking.

“Looks like the kitten has some claws.” I rolled my eyes and remembered something else.

“Oh, at some point after i get all your guys’ measurements and designs done we need to run to the fabric store for everyone to pick out the fabric you want me to use.” Everyone nodded and I noticed one of the student council members walking towards us. They all tensed up as Aoi Ryugoku stalking towards us with a scowl. I smiled widely and waved at her.

“Hello, Ryugoku-san. What can we do for you today?”

“You can get out of my way, that's what.” I cocked my head to the side and looked at her curiously.

“Is something wrong? You-``she growled, “You seem kinda mad...d-did i do something wrong? Am I in trouble?” I widen my eyes and i let tears build up in my eyes like i was going to cry.

“Tch. Nevermind. Get to class.  _ Now _ .” She turned around and left as quickly as she came. Once i was sure she was gone I breathed easy. 

“She’s fucking scary. Looks like we dodged a bullet, eh?” I said with a shudder

“She-she didn't even give you a detention or anything!” One boy said.

“Cause i'm an innocent school girl who'd do  _ absolutely  _ nothing wrong. I'm an absolute  _ sweetheart _ .” I said and waggled my eyebrows. 


	3. How to get Away with Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by a conversation about how to kill someone and get away with it that i had with my mom, grandma, and my moms best friend. As my grandma and moms best friend looked at us in horror, my mom was giving me better tips on how to do the job better. I am definitely my mothers daughter lol

“Well, I'm going to get to class before my friends get worried. Should I just meet you all at the gate after school?” Osoro-senpai nodded and waved me off turning to speak quietly to Umeji Kizuguchi, who was his right hand man if i remember correctly. The first part of class passed by without any incidents but when lunch came, one of those blond bitches, the one with the green tipped hair, came to the classroom and said that Osoro-senpai had been suspended for 10 weeks! Why, why now?! I know that this was supposed to happen but god dammit, I was finally getting my chance! I gripped my pencil so hard that it snapped in two and I must have had a scary expression on my face as those next to me walked away quickly and Yan-chan watched me with a blank look on her face. I took a deep breath in and tried to relax as best as possible smiling thinly to everyone.

“Sorry, I'm having some bad cramps today.” All the girls nodded and thankfully the boys hadn't noticed at all. The rest of my classes passed by so slowly and once the bell rang I quickly gathered my things and rushed to the gates. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that the rest of the gang was waiting for me however they were in a seriously bad mood.

“Are we going to meet Osoro-senpai somewhere else? I heard from one of those blonde bimbos that he got suspended?” We started walking towards the supermarket where they raged about how the counselor suspended him for stupid little things. Sure enough as we rounded the corner of the school, Osoro-senpai was sitting on the sidewalk with his eyes closed like he was waiting for us.

“Let’s go. Now.” He said and stood up, he was obviously in a bad mood too. We walked in silence to the supermarket and i had no idea what to say to them. What could I say to make things better?

“If...if you guys want to you can meet up at my house to avoid the police following you or anything if something happens or...whatever.” I blushed when they all turned to look at me.

“Do my ears deceive me or did you just offer some delinquents a convenient meeting place from prying eyes?” Osoro-senpai asked with a smirk and i looked up at him with an innocent expression.

“I have no idea what you mean. I was simply offering my friends a place to hang out is all.” They all snickered as we walked into the store, the three workers watching like a hawk but were a little less tense seeing as I was with them. The good thing about coming here as a regular is that they let me get away with certain… purchases with a little bribery. “If you guys want alcohol, grab some quickly.” They didn’t question it as we grabbed all the food and as we checked out the owner smirked.

“Well if it isn't little Kyokko-chan. Having a party?” He asked as he rang up the groceries.

“Yes, sir. Just getting a few things for tomorrow while i have help carrying everything.” He hummed and looked at the alcohol.

“You know the drill.” I shook his hand and discreetly handed him about $100 dollars.

“Thank you for everything, Sir.” He nodded and I paid for the rest of the food quickly and we were out the door. When we arrived at my home I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Osoro was looking around with critical eyes for some reason.

“Hmm. You live in a ritzy neighborhood like I thought.”

“Dad works two jobs almost all day everyday so yeah. Not to mention his works not to far from here so…” I responded as i put all the food away. A blush came to my face at the fact that Osoro was in my home. He’s in my home! “Feel free to make yourselves at home. I can...make something for you all to eat?” Osoro stared at me for a good moment before shrugging. The others seemed to be making use of my PlayStation as I heard the sound of Gauntlet being played. I'm so happy this world has modern games. I quickly got to work cutting up vegetables after putting on my adorable Halloween themed apron [ A/N: I actually own one of these and they are the cutest thing ever! Its got frills and everything!] and some chicken to fry up in a stir fry, humming a little under my breath. I put the rice in the boiler and let it cook while I dug around for cold drinks seeing as the others were warm.

“I’ve got cold water, coke, or sprite. Any takers?” Surprisingly they all choose sprite, even Osoro. I’ll have to remember that he likes it. I handed each boy a drink and when i turned back to check on the veggies, my phone started to ring. I checked the ID and saw that it was Osana.

“Hey Osana-chan, whats up?”

“Its her, I know it!” She yelled. I stopped in my tracks trying to figure out what she meant. Did she mean Yan-chan?

“Who are you talking about Osana?” I stirred the veggies and frowned.

“That bitch, Ayano! She’s the one who’s doing all this to me!”

“Osana! Yan-chan is not a bitch, that’s so rude. What makes you think she’s the source of all your problems? Do you even have any proof?”

“What does that matter, you should believe me!”

“Osana, she’s my friend too. If you have no proof she did anything; I can't just jump to conclusions and neither should you!” My voice was raising and i heard the game pause; they all must be listening in.

“You’re supposed to be my best friend! You should take my side no matter what! Ever since you started hanging out with her, you’ve tossed me to the side! Ronshaku-san was right, you’re taking her side becoming a weirdo just like her!” She was talking to one of those bitches? About me behind my back?!

“You accuse me of betraying you, when you’ve been talking to those blond bitches, behind my back, who do nothing but gossip and ruin people's lives! Look at the pot calling the kettle black, Osana! Apparently I'm not the only one who’s got new friends.” I sneered and cut up an onion roughly as I balanced my cell phone between my ear and my shoulder.

“Yeah well..well...at least I have a mother who actually cares about me a father who isn't a whore!” I slammed the knife down and snarled.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?! Who the fuck do you think you are to call my father a whore?! Let me tell you something Osana, no one likes your stupid fucking Tsundere attitude, your a grade A-bitch, and a goddamn bully to your supposed friends! Don't call me anymore, don't ask me for help or a shoulder to cry on when you don't get your way like a little brat, and don't even speak to my father since apparently he’s a whore in your eyes! Good-fucking-bye asshole!” I slammed my phone down and closed my eyes in anger. How fucking dare she! I quickly called Taro and he picked up on the last ring.

“Hello?”

“Taro, just letting you know I won't be walking to school with you or Osana anymore, I won't be coming over if she’s there, and I definitely won't continue to study with you if she’s there!”

“What? Why?”

“Why?! Because she said i betrayed her for being friends with Yan-chan, said i tossed her to the side like the brat she is, she brought up the stuff with my mom, and you both promised to never talk about it, and she called my father a whore! A whore, Taro! And she accused Yan-chan of being the source of all her problems this week with no proof other than the fact that she doesn't like her! I'm done with dealing with her!” Taro was silent on the other line for a long while. “She said all that?” “Yeah, you understand why I’m mad right? She can't just say those things! About my father, about my mother!”

“I'll try talking to her okay? Just...take some time to calm down. I'll call you in a little bit.” He hung up and I threw the knife in anger into the living room, watching it imbed itself into the wall.

“That goddamn bitch, I should wring her fucking neck!” I snarled and got back into cooking with anger running through me. There was silence for a while other than my anger muttering when they all came into the room at sat down at the table facing me.

“You got pretty angry there, Kitten.” Osoro commented and put the knife on the counter, the one that i had thrown in my anger.

“My father is not a whore! Just because he’s a host does not make him a whore! And as for my mother...she’s a fucking gold-digging bitch just like my half-sisters but Osana fucking swore not to talk about it!” I growled and felt myself tense when he walked up so we were chest to chest.

“You need to work all that anger out. Spar with me.” I blinked up at him in confusion.

“Spar? Right now?” He rolled his eyes and pulled the veggies off the burner and turned off the rice before pulling me outside to the backyard. The others followed and I couldn't be happier that we had really tall fences so no one could see over into our yard unless they were on the second floor. The boys all sat on the ground as Osoro faced me. “Get into stance.” He crouched lower and put one foot behind him as he brought his fists up. And I tried to mirror the stance as best as i could. I knew that putting one foot behind you was for balance. And you should never tuck your thumb into your fist or it will break when you put force into a punch. While i was thinking Osoro dealt me a swift punch which i managed to block somehow but missed a kick to my side. He was clearly holding back as there was no real force behind it but i focused on him and watched the way he moved as he dealt hit after hit mildly. I batted his fists away after a while and went in for a hit which he caught. I went in for my own kick and got his side before he slammed me to the ground. I wheezed for a second before quickly rolling to my feet and getting back into a decent stance when my phone rang in the house. I groaned and went to go get it as Osoro scowled at me walking away from our spar.

“Hello?”

“Hey Kyokko...i talked to Osana.” I walked back outside and sat on the folding chair we had as the others started their own spars.

“Yeah? What’d she have to say?”

“Well for one she was crying and I didn't know what to do, and then she yelled at me for always taking your side and never taking hers. She said some...pretty mean things and i told her id call her when she calms down and apologizes. I don't know whats wrong with her this week! I don't think Aishi-san had anything to do with it either, she seems really nice if not shy.” Taro said slowly as if he was afraid he'd say something wrong.

“See?! I didn't think she’d throw away years of friendship over something like this. What should we do? Or rather...what will you do? I don't want you to have to choose between us.” I murmured and he sighed.

“I don't want to either, but until she calms down i think she needs some space to think about the things she’s said and their consequences...we should all walk our own ways to school tomorrow. Will you let Aishi-san know what's going on?” He sighed sadly.

“Yeah, I will. See you tomorrow then Taro.” I ended the call and sagged in the chair.

“I feel drained now and I barely even fought you.” I said to Osoro when he sat down next to me.

“It's because you're weak.” He said as he leaned back into his own chair like he owned it.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” I snarked and he smirked looking down at me. “You just need more training.” We watched the boys spar with Osoro barking out tips when he ended up joining them so I could finish the food. While doing so I called Yan-chan and the talk we had was...interesting to say the least. “Hello.” Her voice was devoid of emotion as usual.

“Yan-chan, it's me.”

“I know. I have your number saved, Kyokko-san.”

“Right, well...I had a fight with Osana and we are no longer friends seeing as she called my father a whore. She suspects it was you who ruined all her stuff but i don't know how. Taro-kun knows what's up now and will be avoiding Osana too seeing as she snapped at him. We’ll all be walking our own ways if you want to follow Taro-kun or come with me. I have a feeling that he’ll turn her down tomorrow seeing as she’s been acting like a bitch.” Yan-chan was silent when she started laughing softly which turned into the insane laugh we all know and love.

“She snapped at my senpai? Oh, she’ll regret it.” The mad giggles slowly came to a stop and I had a feeling she was wearing a twisted smile on her face right now. “Tell me, Kyokko-san, what would you do to keep being my friend.” What?

“What do you want me to do?”

“This weekend, i want you to lure Osana into this address. Once you have and knocked her out, i want you to call me.” Oh. She plans to kill Osana doesn't she?

“...we need an alibi if we’re doing this, and Taro will be depressed for a long long while.”

“Don't worry. I’ll have everything covered.” She said and hung up. Well fuck, nothing beats being an accessory for kidnapping and murder. I finished up the food and called the boys in while I thought of how to knock her out without accidentally killing her. There was sedatives at school...maybe Yan-chan could get them for me? Either that or i could ask Osoro to show me a chokehold. No he'd know exactly what I'd probably used it for when Osana goes missing. I looked at the address Yan-chan sent and i was surprised to see it was the haunted house on the edge of town that everyone was afraid of. How the fuck am i supposed to get her there? I ate slowly as I thought of ways I could get her there but none seemed like they'd work. The boys talked about some game that was coming out soon that they wanted to play and I couldn't help but smile at how...well normal they were being. They weren't being tough and on edge, they were relaxed in my house. I looked over to see Osoro staring at me intently and I could feel my face heat up. _No no no no, I need to focus on the task at hand!_

Okay, first what i need to do is get a tarp, some gloves, duck-tape, an axes, and some tranquilizers. Then what i need to do is convince her to meet me at the haunted house without telling anyone. Then i need to tranq her, stuff her into a box somehow and bring her to the middle of nowhere to kill her. We need to chop her up and bury her 10 feet in the ground and fill in the hole until its six feet deep. We need to place a dead dog above her so that if police dogs come they'll find the dog and not her body. Yeah...yeah! That sounds like a pretty fucking good plan. Now all that's left is to discuss it with Yan-chan.

What i failed to realize however, was that Osoro-senpai was giving me a knowing look. A slow smirk was growing on his face as i looked at my food thoughtfully.


End file.
